Puppet Crafting
A Nin-Puppet is a puppet animated by Chakra to do it's user's bidding. These horrors can use ninjutsu, wield a variety of weapons, and take hits. To use a Nin-Puppet, the user must have the technique Chakra Strings and have the perform skill (Marionette). A Nin Puppet has 10 in every stat until modified by a part. Table 1-2: Puppet Sizes Code: Size Price Str Bonus | Dex Bonus | Natural A Bonus | Speed Bonus Fine 2,000gps -8 +4 -2 -20ft Diminutive 1,000gps -6 +4 -1 -20ft Tiny 500gps -4 +2 -1 -10ft Small 250gps -2 +2 +0 -10ft Medium 500gps +0 +0 +0 30ft Large 1,000gps +2 -2 +1 +10ft Huge 2,000gps +4 -2 +1 +20ft Gargantuan 4,000gps +6 -4 +2 +30ft Colossal 8,000gps +8 -4 +2 +40ft Types of Puppets There are three types of basic puppet models. Attack, Defense, and Balanced. They have the following stats (at Medium-size. Use the above table to modify Strength, Dexterity, and Natural Armor). Attack Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 10 Weapon Slots: 2 Offensive Slots: 4 Armor Slots: 2 Defensive Slots: 2 General Slots: 4 Bonus Feats: Simple/Martial Weapon Proficiency, Light Armor Proficiency Defense Ability Scores: Str 10, Dex 14 Weapon Slots: 1 Offensive Slots: 1 Armor Slots: 4 Defensive Slots: 4 General Slots: 4 Bonus Feats: Simple Weapon Proficiency, Heavy Armor/Shield Proficiency Balanced Ability Scores: Str 12, Dex 12 Weapon Slots: 1 Offensive Slots: 3 Armor Slots: 3 Defensive Slots: 3 General Slots: 4 Bonus Feats: Simple Weapon Proficiency, Light Armor/Shield Proficiency Menu Options '' '' Upgrading Puppets Puppets can be upgraded, through the use of Menu options. A first level Puppet Master has access to Menu D options. These options consume one of four different types of slots. Weapon: Weapons such as longswords or bows fill one slot. In order to two weapon (or more) fight, the puppet must have an additional weapon slot. * An Attack Puppet, which has two weapon slots, can wield two weapons simultaneously. Offensive: These slots include upgrades to attack rolls or include secret weapons. * One example would be a flat +1 bonus to Attack. Another would be a flat +1 to damage. Armor: They represent the ability to add armor to the puppet, such as chainmail or a shield. Alternately, natural armor can be purchased and added. Defensive: These slots include upgrades such as strengthening the superstructure of the puppet or adding natural armor to the puppet. General: The basic slots that all puppets have, these include new tricks for the puppet, such as Strength or Dexterity upgrades, or the Menu A ability of self-animation. Upgrading puppets requires a Craft (Puppet) feat, and the expenditure of materials to craft the upgrade By adding an additional +10 to the DC, an additional slot can be added to the puppet if it is already filled. Menu D (Craft DC 10;1 Added slots DC 20;2 Base Price 300gps) Upgrades from Menu D +1 bonus to Attack Offensive +1 bonus to Natural Armor Defensive +1 bonus to weapon damage Offensive +1 bonus to Armor Armor Concealing Paint General: The Puppet is painted colors to match with the current climate, granting it a +2 bonus on Hide checks. This works only for the current climate, and must be changed in different areas. Shield 'Defensive: The puppet can generate a ''Shield effect as an immediate action in reaction to an attack. This effect works once per day. '''Additional Body General: Add an addition body slot (Arms/Legs/Head) Menu C Craft DC 20;2 Additional slots DC 30;2 Base Price 600gps) Upgrades From Menu C A'dditional Feats General': The puppet gains an additional feat, such as Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) or Weapon Focus. The puppet must meet any prerequisites the feat has in order to gain it (treat it as having the same Int, Wis, and Cha as its master). +1 bonus to Strength General +1 bonus to Dexterity General +2 bonus to Attack Offensive +2 bonus to Natural Armor Defensive +2 bonus to weapon damage Offensive +2 bonus to Armor Armor Additional Weapon Slot Offensive Additional Armor Slot Defensive Spell Slot General: A spellcaster may cast a spell into the puppet. The puppet then gains the ability to cast that spell once within the next day. The spell may not exceed 3rd level. This upgrade may be added multiple times, each time the puppet gains an additional spell slot. Poison Delivery System Offensive: The puppet is modified so that it can deliver poison with its attack (or as a separate attack). Once loaded with a dosage of poison, the puppet can apply it to its weapon as a free action. The Puppet Master has no chance of poisoning himself. Damage ReductionDefensive: The puppet is equipped with basic damage reduction, gaining DR 1/magic. Additional purchases of this increases the DR by 1 point. Auto-Reloader Offensive: The puppet can reload throwing weapons to whatever apparatus (arm, kunai launcher, etc) is used to throw. Thus they can full attack with throwing weapons. Menu B Craft DC 25;3 Additional Slots DC 35;3 Base Price 1,200gps) Upgrades Menu B offer +2 bonus to Strength General +2 bonus to Dexterity General +4 bonus to Attack Offensive +4 bonus to Natural Armor Defensive +4 bonus to weapon damage Offensive +4 bonus to Armor Armor Spell Slot General: A spellcaster may cast a spell into the puppet. The puppet then gains the ability to cast that spell once within the next day. The spell may not exceed 5th level. This upgrade may be added multiple times, each time the puppet gains an additional spell slot. Damage Reduction Defensive: The puppet gains additional damage reduction, gaining DR 5/bludgeoning. If it has damage reduction from Menu B, the two stack. Increase Speed General: The puppet gains a +10ft bonus to its move speed. This can be added multiple times. Its effects stack, but apply only to one movement mode. Alternate Movements General: The puppet gains an alternative movement, such as Fly or Swim. Its speed is equal to its base speed (without any modifications due to an increase in base speed). Flame Thrower ex Weapon: The puppet can forcefully eject a unique Alchemist fire in a cone. This attack deals 6d6 fire damage to all within a 30ft cone or a 60ft line (the type is decided upon upgrading the puppet). The save DC is 10 + 1/2 Puppet Master's level + Puppet Master's Cha score. It may use this once per day per vial of alchemist fire equipped to it. It may be equipped with two vials of alchemist fire per extra weapon slot the puppet has free. Water Blast ex Weapon: The puppet can forcefully eject water. This produces the geyser effect of the Decanter of Endless Water, creating a 1ft wide, 30ft long line of water. Those that are in the area must make a reflex save (for half damage) or take 6d4 bludgeoning damage. Those that fail their reflex save must make a fort save or be forced back ten feet. The save DC is 10 + 1/2 Puppet Master's level + Puppet Master's Cha score. It may use this twice per day. Menu A (Craft DC 30;4 Additional Slots DC 40);4 Base Price 2,200gps) Upgrades From Menu A +4 bonus to Strength General* +4 bonus to Dexterity General* +6 bonus to Attack Offensive* +6 bonus to Natural Armor Defensive* +6 bonus to weapon damage Offensive* +6 bonus to Armor Armor Spell Slot General: A spellcaster may cast a spell into the puppet. The puppet then gains the ability to cast that spell once within the next day. The spell may not exceed 7th level. This upgrade may be added multiple times, each time the puppet gains an additional spell slot. Self-Animation General: A puppet is granted an animating life force, powered by ‘magical springs’ in its body. A Puppet Master may imbue a puppet with this force, which takes a full day to do. The puppet then acts, upon command word, like a golem. It actively protects its master, and can follow simple programs. The puppet gains the following: Int --, Wis 10, Cha 1, and has a Base Attack Bonus equal to half its’ HD. It remains active for one hour/level before it must be reimbued. Regain Supernatural Ability General: Useful only with Corpse Puppets, said puppet regains a supernatural ability it had in life. For example, a Young Blue Dragon corpse puppet has this upgrade added to it, regaining the ability to breath its lightning breath weapon. The breath weapon is useable just as it was in life, and the save DC is equal to + ½ its new HD + Puppet Master’s Cha score. *These upgrades may only be applied once per tier. For example, two Menu D +1 bonuses to attack cannot be added to the same puppet. The tier above supercedes the tiers below (a Menu A +6 bonus to Attack does not stack with a Menu B +4 bonus to Attack), but the Puppet Master’s material costs are halved. (The above Menu A upgrade would only cost 1,200gps instead of 2,200gps if the puppet has the equivalent Menu B upgrade). Puppet Body A Frail Body provides 60 HP Poor attack bonus, and can be moved 30 feet per round. A Light Body provides 80 HP , Defender attack bonus, and can be moved 40 feet per round. A Normal Body provides 100 HP , Defender attack bonus, and can be moved at 30 feet per round. A Heavy Body provides 120 HP , Soldier attack bonus, and can be moved at 20 feet per round. Incorporeal: '''These puppets have no slots but exist merely for the Illusion of puppets. '''Capture: If someone fails a grapple check against a Puppet with this ability, or walks right into it's chest, it get stuck in a container. To escape they can only make escape artist checks against the user's Perform (Marionette) checks. Regeneration: The Puppet gains one HP back per round. The Build Heads Eyes Arms/Legs Mechanics These are pieces hooked up inside the puppet to change it's abilities. Puppets can only have up to 3. They are completely optional Puppet Skills Puppets can use the following skills max of 3 * Balance * Climb * Diplomacy * Escape Artist * Hide * Intimidate * Jump * Move Silently * Search * Sleight of Hand * Spot * Swim * Tumble